HeathxClawdeen: ABCs
by LeoxRenet
Summary: Put two fiery spirits together and you're in for one heck of a ride! And this ride is set to the alphabet; will Heath and Clawdeen find love or will they let it slip? Rated T for safety due to later chapters.
1. Afterthoughts

This is going to be a HeathxClawdeen story because I like the pair and do not like HeathxAbbey, please be nice about that and do not rip me for it. Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High. Enjoy!

* * *

**Afterthoughts**

_"Girls are too delicate for track…I could totally burn past you on the track…"_

Heath would eat those words and in fact, would end up cleaning 'The Pit of Horror' because, again, that was another thing he'd opened his big mouth to say.

_"Loser cleans the pit of horror…"_

Was he really such a jerk all the time?

He knew the answer to that one. But, alright, so, he came off as a jerk.

He didn't mean to, after all, he was just another guy attending Monster High, that was funny even. The way it rhymed was pretty neat.

What else was pretty neat was having a girlfriend.

Oh right…

Heath didn't have one of those anymore. While it was nice having gone out with Abbey, they didn't last. They came to the mutual agreement that they were better as friends and of course, a friend would never date one of their friend's best ghoul friends, right?

Yeah, that was right.

But, then, why couldn't Heath get Clawdeen out of his head?

Sure, she wasn't so much in his head when he was with Abbey, but, she was always there in the back of his mind; running around it and smoking him, the way she'd smoked him on the track.

Heath froze in place when he had another thought.

Clawd was Clawdeen's older brother…

Yep, Clawd would skin him alive if he knew he was even thinking about his younger sister. Well, that was if he knew.

Obviously, he didn't know.

Not that he was going to know anyway.

Heath figured that he was better off not acting, at least not for a while. He needed time to process all of these thoughts, that, or let them burn away into nothing and try to forget them all together.


	2. Boys

Here is chapter two, enjoy!

* * *

**Boys**

There were several reasons Clawdeen hadn't really dated anyone. One of them being Clawd possibly scaring off any suitors with his 'over-protective brother' act, but another one of those reasons was because of just how stupid the opposite sex happened to be.

Honestly, mansters had nothing on ghouls in the intelligence department. And then there was all the drama that boys could cause unintentionally. She was looking specifically at Deuce for that one. When Deuce had asked Operetta to help him write Cleo a song, Cleo had completely gotten the wrong idea and maybe Cleo had a hand in blowing the situation out of proportion, but, if a ghoul saw her boyfriend with another ghoul and she didn't know anything about it, where else was her mind supposed to go?

Then was the fiasco with Frankie and Jackson and Holt…She liked both of them, didn't want to hurt either one only to find out that they were one in the same. Couldn't he or was it they, well, why hadn't Holt or Jackson taken a second to inform Frankie about how he was technically two guys in one?

Already, two solid examples of how stupid boys tended to be.

She was forgetting Heath Burns.

All the times he'd set multiple things in the school on fire, how he didn't think before acting, how he just blindly dove into anything and even, how he hadn't seen the fact that he and Abbey weren't something solid. He was one of those boys who would have jumped at any opportunity to be any ghoul's boyfriend.

Yet, why was Clawdeen feeling sorry for the guy?

They were friends, barely even, if you could call them that.

Besides, Clawdeen had come to laugh at him everyday when he had been cleaning the pit of horror because he'd challenged her to race on the night of a full moon. There it was again, his stupidity.

In fact, she didn't need a guy like him.

Especially a guy who got on her every last nerve and that was occupying her mind when she could be doing something more productive, like sketching!

Grabbing her sketch book, Clawdeen started flipping through, looking for the next available page. However, she found that her sketchbook was completely full. Looking back, the last couple pages had been taken up by outfits featuring flame designs all about…

Stupid Heath.


	3. Casketball

Casketball

An early morning and Phys. Dead were not the best way to come back from a killer weekend, but, that's high school for you.

Coach Igor insisted that everyone break into teams for some Casketball. On the bright side, at least he was allowing the choosing of their own teams.

The two captains were Clawd and Deuce which was going to prove to be something rather interesting. Deuce had already picked Cleo and of course, she'd made him pick Ghoulia while Clawd had already picked Draculaura and she'd made him pick Clawdeen.

The picking went on for a while until it was down to Heath and Jackson.

"We'll take Heath," Clawd said as he nodded in the fire elemental's direction.

That meant that Jackson went to the other team automatically, though, Deuce would have chosen him either way.

Passing, dribbles, lay-ups and whistles, oh my!

Phys. Dead was nearing it's end and the teams were tied, one basket would determine it all. Clawd had called a short timeout and decided to develop some kind of strategy.

"Our defense is a little better than theirs, so we've got that going for us," Clawd began, "But, that doesn't mean offense can slack off. I wanna see speed and I want us to try our best to make a basket. If someone is open and no one is guarding them, don't hesitate to pass, got it?"

A general consensus of 'got its' rang out about the ghouls and mansters on team and it was time to get back into the game. Clawd made his way to about half-court when Deuce got in front of him. Heath was open and with a quick fake-out to trick Deuce, the ball was successfully passed to Heath.

Heath then made it further down the court, just a few yards away from the basket, but, Manny Taur was guarding him and InvisBilly wasn't too far from him either and InvisBilly would be quick to pull a disappearing act thus giving his team a win.

"Heath, I'm open!" It was Clawdeen.

This was it. Heath needed to pass the ball to Clawdeen and if he successfully did so, their team would win. Plus, she might think he was much less of a jerk.

Just when Clawdeen had the ball in hand, InvisiBilly reappeared before her to try and block her way; it was obvious that he planned on either possessing the ball or attempting to phase through Clawdeen if only to get her to let go of the ball.

"Uh-uh, not even Spectra can get away with that kinda stuff!" Clawdeen pivoted and confused him by switching direction.

She pivoted once more, knowing that she had a guaranteed allowed second pivot seeing as it was Phys. Dead. And then, she tossed the ball in the air and everyone stared as it hit the backboard and went into the basket.

"Class dismissed!" Coach Igor bellowed before he blew his whistle to signal that class was over.

That meant back to the locker rooms to change and continue on with the day.

"Nice one, Heath," Clawd patted him on the back before entering the locker room, "Didn't think you'd pass to my sister."

"Well, uh, she was open," Heath didn't know what else to say.

In fact, Heath would have probably been better off saying that Clawdeen was great, that she was constantly in his head and that she looked great in those gym short. Bu of course, he knew not to say any of these things to Clawd. More because he figured Clawd would skin him alive for even having checked out his little sister.

Putting that fear aside, Heath wondered if Clawdeen would ever consider some one-on-one casketball sometime.


End file.
